xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Juju
Juju (ジュジュ; English dub: ) is Sharla's younger brother. He is one of the survivors of Colony 6. He is rash in his actions at first, but he calms down as the story progresses. He sees Gadolt, Sharla's boyfriend, as a father figure, and he worries for his wellbeing. According to the official english website he is 13 years old. 'Juju was also the god of all the word of Xenoblade Chronicles, he created everythings you can see:' 'Xantha, Sharla, Xord; everyone. He's the god of the all !!!!!!!!!!!!' First Meeting and Capture Juju is first seen being chased by two beasts next to a pond after his buggy breaks down. After Shulk and Reyn save him, he will tell you the way to the campsite. When you arrive at the campsite, Sharla appears and scolds Juju for running away, concerned for his well-being. Later, Juju escapes and heads for Colony 6 to prove to Sharla that he can help defeat the Mechon. Shulk, Reyn and Sharla give chase. His buggy chases into a barrier and he continues by foot. Juju is eventually captured by Mechon M71. After Shulk, Reyn and Sharla save him, Xord captures him and takes him to Ether Mines. The trio go to Ether Mines to save him. When they reach the bottom of Ether Mines after much hard work and effort, Xord has him trapped. While Otharon fights Xord, Sharla and Reyn save him. He gains many wounds while with Xord. Rebuild of Colony 6 He will continue with Shulk and the group until near the end of Satorl Marsh. After that, he and Otharon will go back to Colony 6 to try to restore the colony back to its former glory. He will be in the Camp waiting for you to talk to him after you speak to Otharon. He will later ask you to help rebuild Colony 6. He will oversee the reconstruction with Otharon's help, and asks the party to gather the necesary construction materials and to find inmigrants who may wish to live in the once ravaged city. After the Reawakening of the Bionis He is seen fighting with the group against the Telethia at the gates of Colony 6. He laments that Shulk is unable to battle, and that they are of no match without the Monado. The party tells him that they have been too dependent of the Monado and its powers. After the party leaves for Prison Island, Juju is seen fighting Telethia with Otharon. At one moment they are attacked by a large Telethia but a Mass-Produced Face saves him. He falls onto the ground in horror, speechless and too horrified to do anything. The Mechon looks at him before flying away. Otharon comforts Juju, reminding him that the Faces were all once Homs, and that the Faces are on the same side as they are now. The two then run off to help save their home. In the ending cinematic, he is seen fishing with Sharla, Reyn and Riki. Juju otharon concepts.jpg Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Hom Category:Article stubs Category:Colony 6 Category:Pages with spoilers